


In the Bus at night

by Nea



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sandrasfisher.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sandrasfisher.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sandrasfisher</b> for beta-ing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Bus at night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sandrasfisher.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sandrasfisher.livejournal.com/)**sandrasfisher** for beta-ing.

**Fandom:** Agents of SHIELD  
 **Pairing:** Grant Ward/Leo Fitz, Skye/Jemma Simmons  
 **Author:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Wordcount:** ~ 900  
 **Author's note:** Thanks to [](http://sandrasfisher.livejournal.com/profile)[**sandrasfisher**](http://sandrasfisher.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing.  
 **Author's note 2:** Written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)**de_bingo** 's prompt ~~'Saving a life' (in round 2) aka~~ Joker  
 **Author's note 3:** Can be read as pre-slash or gen, whatever floats your boat  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 106,  
 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Stan Lee and all the Whedons  
 **Title:** In the Bus at night

"What is it?" Grant Ward demands to know, yanking open the door to his room and glaring at Leo Fitz, who immediately freezes, startled, looking pretty much like a deer in the headlights.

It may have something to do with Grant wearing boxers and this black tanktop that is just... obscene, if you ask him. Luckily no one will ever ask him of his opinion about Grant's tanktops. Or shoulders. Or arms, for that matter. Luckily, because Leo isn't sure what he would have to say about them. Hopefully nothing containing the words 'sexy' or 'hot'.

"It wasn't my intention to wake you" he says, before running his fingers through his curls, a bit embarrassed. "Thanks for not shooting..."

"Intruders usually don't announce themselves pacing back and forth in front of my room for hours, in the middle of the night, though that would be nice..." Grant is, against his will, amused. He didn't even think of the noise outside his door as a potential threat.

"That's probably true..." Leo admits, clears his throat and falls silent.

"Is anything wrong?" Grant wants to know when the young scientist doesn't continue. "You look..." He almost says 'weird', but catches himself just in time. Fitz always looks weird, after all. Because he's Fitz. But weird not in a bad way. Weird suits him, Grant thinks.

"Nono, all's good!" Leo interrupts. "All's perfect, in fact and that's your fault. In a good way of course!" He adds the last sentence quickly, when Grant raises an eyebrow.

"Simmons would have died if you didn't jump after her like like like..." Trying to find the right words turns out to be surprisingly difficult with all the emotions about almost having lost Jemma coming up again. "...the super-special-agent-man that you obviously are and brought her back safe and sound..." The worry and relief are still audible in Leo's low spoken words. "She is my best friend and I don't know what I would do if..." He can't say it out loud. He can't even think it. He hugs Grant instead, mumbling a "Thank you" into his chest.

Now it's Grant who freezes for a moment, because he didn't expect this. At all. Usually people don't thank him. Sometimes he gets a 'good job' or 'well done' from Coulson or May and that's okay for him.

"She's part of my team... I won't let anyone from my team jump off the Bus just like that, without a parachute..." He says, lightly wrapping his arms around Leo's shoulders. "Besides, the paperwork would have been hell, and you know how much Coulson hates unnecessary paperwork..." he adds, breaking the hug.

They are still close. Grant's hand is on Leo's arm now and he is smiling a little amused smile. Grant, that is. Leo is pretty much beaming at him.

"Go to bed, Fitz..." The agent tells him, which makes Leo nod and swallow hard, before whispering "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Grant watches Leo closing the door to his room, before doing the same.

***

Skye came over because whenever she closed her eyes and tried to sleep she saw Jemma falling to her death. That's nothing she wanted to think of ever again, so she just wanted to make sure that Jemma is okay and alive, only a few doors away from her. Thanks to Ward. And basically just to make Jemma promise to never do this again.

That's why "Don't you do this ever again!" are Skye's first words when Jemma opens the door, even before she hugs her.

"I promise!" Jemma nods immediately, her words somewhat muffled by Skye's shoulder and hair. "Jumping off planes is nothing I intend to experience anytime soon, again. Not even attached to a perfectly working parachute. Or agent Ward."

"I like this plan!" Skye grins. "You being as far away from danger as possible sounds quite good to me."

Then they suddenly hear voices on the hallway. Jemma whispers: "Is that Ward?"

Skye confirms, because yes, it's Ward and Fitz talking. And it's not like the girls are eavesdropping, but the walls in the Bus aren't exactly soundproofed, and it's very quiet besides their voices, so they can hear parts of it.

When Fitz says he doesn't know what he would do without Jemma, Skye decides to give him cookies, because she knows exactly what he is talking about. And Ward deserves cookies, too. Not homemade, though, because Skye has no idea how to bake them. She could order some online. But that might be a problem, too. SHIELD is secret after all and they are always on the move... Maybe she'll postpone the cookie idea to a better point in time...

"I'll go now, and let you sleep..." Skye says when they hear the sound of Leo's and Grant's doors being shut, and Jemma stifles a yawn. "You have the permission to sleep in tomorrow. It's actually more of an order, so..."

"I have to finish a few reports tomorrow and run a test or two before Fitz..." Jemma starts, but doesn't finish the sentence. She hugs Skye tightly, whispering: "Thank you for caring..."

"Always..." Skye assures her. She means it and they both know.

They say their "Goodnight"s simultaneously, as she turns at the door to look at Jemma one more time, smiling.  



End file.
